Deuhon Administration
WIP WIP History Geography The 12 Ophiuchi System The 12 Ophiuchi System is the home to the Deuhon Administration. It contais beside its Star 3 Rocky Planets, 2 Gas Giants and two Asteroid belts 12 Ophiuchi 12 Ophiuchi is a main-sequence orange-red dwarf star of spectral and luminosity type K0-2 Ve, 91% of the Mass of the Sun and a Luminosity of roughly 58 % of the Sun. Its a young Star with roughly 3 Billion Years Age and is also a BY Draconis variable. The variability is attributed to large-scale magnetic activity on the chromosphere (in the form of starspots) combined with a rotational period that moved the active regions into (and out of) the line of sight. Measurements of the long-term variability show two overlapping cycles of starspot activity. The periods of these two cycles are 4.0 and 17.4 years. Bruness Bruness is the closest Planet in the System to its Star. Its roughly 7.221km in Radius and has a Mass of 2,11 times of Earth. It is a hot (136C° mean Temperature), atmosphere-less Planet, which orbits the Star every 69 Days. Because of its closeness, a “Day” on Bruness takes 1,23 Years to complete. Lophia Also scientifically called 12 Ophiuchi A, Lophia is a Super earth with roughly 1.3 times the Mass of Earth. Even thought it star is not as bright as the Sun, its warmer than Earth, with a Temperature of 20C°, which is caused by its thicker Atmosphere, which pushes down with 1,24 Atm at sea level. It is covered by 62% with Water, the remaining 38% Land are divided between 4 big continents with varying sizes, the biggest one the size of Eurasia plus Australia. The Planet is orbited by 2 Moons, which together have a 25% greater Pull then the Moon on Earth. Because of this, a Day on Lophia takes 27 Hours. It has also a greater Gravity than Earth, roughly 15% more. The general Climate is that the Percentage of Warm Climates, Jungle or Desert, is greater than on Earth. The Capital City of Toklin lays on the western Coast of the biggest Continent, in an big bay. Ianus The 3rd Planet in the System, Ianus is a rocky Planet with a Radius of 6.586km and a Mass of 1,08 times that of Earth. Its a cold (-44C°) and athmosphere-less Planet, which orbits the Edge of the outer Habitability Zone, which takes roughly 1,44 Years to complete. It has 4 small Moons and a Day is 35 Hours long. Asteroid belt Ophi A The smaller one of the two Fields, this Field is in its size and density roughly the Same as the One in Sol. Terenax A Gas giant with a Mass of 141 Earths and a Orbit of 2,26 Years, this Planet lays at the very fringe of the Habitability Zone, just outside of it. It is a shepard to the Asteroidsfields infront and behind it, together with Ianus and Lupor, the other, slightly larger Gasplanet of this System. It has a wonderful bluish-white colormix, as also a ring system with 9 Moons in it. Asteroid Belt Ophi B The second One in the System. Its size and density is greater, roughly 2 times that of the Asteroid Belt of Sol. Lupor Luper is the second Gas giant of the System and the last Planet before the emptiness of Space. It has a Mass of roughly 151 Earths and a Orbit of 3,24 Years. It has a redish-orange color and has a ring system with 6 Moons. Demographics Government and politics Military Law Enforcement, Justice and Crime Economy Education Culture Sports Infrastructure Science and Technology Health Category:NC Spacebattles Nations Category:NC Spacebattles